Wicked Games
by perrude
Summary: Bad things fall apart so better things can fall together. 'Craig only flipped him off and glared back at the almost orange haired girl, flipping her off, too. She raised one eyebrow in a mocking way and gave him a one finger salute while lighting up her almost forgotten cigarette.' Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort and slightly Humor


Maybe moving to South Park, in the middle of nowhere, wasn't the smartest idea her father came up with. Sure, it was peaceful and it was cheap as fuck but it wasn't what she had imagined. He was going overseas with his job for a year or so and she chose to stay behind, to finish her studies and why not, go to college here. But.. South Park? Really?

She was about to turn right when someone tried to cross the street in front of her and almost ended up on her car. Or under her car.. The guy regained his balance, checking if he was still in one piece, dusting himself off and took off his blue chullo. After that, he glared at her through the windscreen flipping her off.

'Fuck you! There's no sign that says you can cross the street here, dumbass!' she yelled after him, speeding up and flipping him off of her passenger window while passing him by.

Craig's face was as dull as ever while telling Clyde and Tweak how this bitch with a black Camaro almost hit him when he crossed the street to the coffee shop.

'And, to top all of that, the bitch flips me off..' he sighed and reached into his pocket to fish his cigarettes. 'I really, REALLY hate that type of women.. Any type of women. I hate women, yeah, that's it..' he mumbled to himself.

'Oh, come on, you can't hate women.. I mean, you flip everyone off, why are you so pissed off that a girl gave you the finger this time?' Clyde said after gulping a large quantity of coffee.

Craig flipped him off while dragging a long smoke out of his cigarette. 'The bitch. Almost. Hit. Me. With her car. Get it?' He sighed again.

'Yeah, whatever.. I can't believe that you actually showed up here, though. It's been two months since we almost grovel at your feet to get your ass out of your house, besides classes..' Clyde mocked him further, not being interested in Craig's reactions. The dude almost had no reaction when it came to this things. 'Maybe the chick should have hit you' he smirked leaning in on the table and trying to be an asshole.

Craig glared at him, his left eye twitching. That was all that Clyde needed to know he actually was on the right path to anger Craig early in the morning. But everyone knew that you could not anger Craig and have all of your limbs together after. Especially early in the morning. Clyde knew better than anyone. Craig was a very dull person, almost insensitive sometimes you could say, but when angered he could take the football team's star head on. Not that he actually got in a fight with Stan, but he could. Yeah, totally, he would beat the crap out of Marsh. But since they started to get along with Kenny a year or two ago, the rest of the guys slipped inside their group. So, no Craig vs Marsh. Too bad..

'Yeah, right..' was all that Craig said.

She huffed and puffed while hardly listening to the voice on the phone. She just got where she was supposed to live; a .. house, yeah, a house with no garage and she had a hunch that the power was cut.

'Amber, you'll be just fine' the soothing voice of her father calmed her. 'I'll have someone to help you get comfortable in your new house by lunch, tomorrow. I'll send him or her with the rest of your baggage and that'll do the trick with the power and anything you can't solve on your own, okay?'

'Okay..' she sighed pinching the bridge of her petite nose; a migraine was on it's way for sure. 'I'll call you tomorrow, Christian. Thanks. Love you'

'Love you too, Amber'

She hanged up and locked the screen of her cellphone before she fell face-first on her black leather couch. 'It's gonna be alright. Right..?'

The rest of the day passed really fast, unpacking and dragging every box out of her car into her new house. The weather especially, was awful in South Park. It was almost December and everything was freezing or rather frozen already. She unpacked her black college style jacket and a black hat with a white puff from her baggage. Putting them on, she took her bag, threw her phone in it and put her black Nikes on.

'Alright, I'm not going to stay depressed in this corner of the world. Let's have a nice and warm cup of coffee.. If there is a place like this in this corner of the world..' she sighed again locking her front door. Searching for her car keys she found her lighter, but no cigarettes. 'Fuck' she found her keys and opened her black Camaro, head first in it, searching for her pack of cigarettes. She heard a whistle and immediately praised herself that those blue skinny jeans she was wearing were the shit. She got out of her car with her cigarette balancing in-between her lips.

'You've gotta be kidding me..' Craig spoke flatly, though Amber could clearly hear the tone of annoyance in his voice.

'No, no, no, NO!' she started stuttering 'Please, God, Oh, PLEASE, tell me that he's not my neighbor!' she glared in his direction and realized that there were two other guys with him.

'A black Camaro.. Oh!' Clyde hit his palm with his fist and smirked instantly. 'She's the chick that almost hit you, right?'

Craig only flipped him off and glared back at the almost orange haired girl, flipping her off, too. She raised one eyebrow in a mocking way and gave him a one finger salute while lighting up her almost forgotten cigarette. She took a deep drag out of it and exhaled the smoke studying the three guys next to her.

'So.. Who's my neighbor..?' she looked at each boy and slightly tilted her head waiting an actual answer.

'C-Craig here, lives n-next d-d-door' the little twitchy blond said and looked in the direction of..

'Oh, fucking no..' was all she thought after she realized who Craig was. 'Oh.. It's you.' was all that her brain could come up with.

'And you're the bitch that almost hit me' Craig answered in his mocking tone, pointing the obvious. She raised both of her eyebrows at this and smirked in the same tone as his speaking.

'Sweetie, I wish I did' she spat back. 'By the way, guys, I'm Amber Moore. I just moved in' she addressed the other guys next to Craig.

'Nice to meet you, Amber.' Clyde bared his perfect teeth in a sly smile ' I'm Clyde Donovan. This is Tweek Tweak and the guy that you almost hit this morning is Craig Tucker' he pointed to the asshole that called her a bitch.

'Craig Motherfucking Tucker. Nice to meet you, guys.. Two of you, at least. I'm going out, does any of you need a ride?' she looked at them innocently.

'Nope, thanks' Clyde mumbled after Craig threw a glare in his direction. 'See you around!' he waved her off while they head tot Craig's house.

So everything turns awfully wrong in this town, right? She sighed, still looking at the three boys until they entered Craig's house. Amber turned halfway when she realized that the blue chullo wearer was glaring at her from his front door. He turned casually and walked inside. Amber got in her car and slammed the door after her, hoping that the coffee shops in the town will turn out better than expected.

She reached the center of the town and parked her car in front of a poorly looking candy shop. It was alright, so far. No other suicidal bastards to jump in front of her car, no sleazy guys whistling after her; just her and the coffee shop. She pushed the glass door and entered. It was indeed warmer than outside, with round tables next to the window-wall, with dim light coming from somewhere above the wooden counter. 'Locked Away' was on the radio on an acceptable volume. Amber chose a small table with two chairs on the smoking area of the coffee shop, humming unconsciously the song while shuffling through the menu.

'Good afternoon, what may I bring you?' the cheerful voice made her stop humming and looking in it's direction. A slightly tall redhead gave her a toothy grin holding a paper in his left and a pen in his right. Amber pulled off her black hat and smiled back, looking back at the menu.

'A latte macchiato would be just fine. Oh, and please make it double on sugar - ' she smiled genuinely reading the nameplate on his left side of the uniform '-Kyle?' The boy smiled back after noting her order down and disappeared after the counter, only his red curls peeping out.

Amber returned to her emotionless expression while looking through the window-wall at all the people coming and going on the sidewalk. They must be really boring AND bored in this kind of town, was all she thought. At least I'll finish high-school and go to university somewhere far from here. She lighted up a cigarette and hummed the final notes of the song, spotting the redhead bringing her latte macchiato. He placed it in front of her, ruffled his curls looking after someone behind the counter before talking.

'You're not from around here, aren't you?' he smiled playing with his pen.

'Nope. Actually, I just moved here from New York' she sighed almost depressed, looking at the tempting looking coffee.

'From New York? Here? You're kidding me, right?' the redhead Kyle said in a disbelieving tone.

'Uhm.. I wish I was' she chuckled and sipped from her glass.

'I'll finish my shift in twenty minutes. Maybe I can show you around, if you don't mind, of course.'

Amber made eye contact with the redhead for the second time in five minutes. His green eyes weren't glowing with any mischievous intent or anything like it. 'Okay. Let me know when you're ready to go' she placed her smoke between her lips and took another drag. He smiled widely in her direction and placed his hands on his hips. 'I'm Amber, by the way' she said after realizing that she actually knew his name but she didn't give hers.

'Okay, Amber, I must get back to my job. See you in twenty'


End file.
